


"Oh, but I did eat something!"

by royaltywithoutacrown



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 'normal' jisung, Alternate Universe - High School, Big storm, M/M, Not Beta Read, everyone else is only mentioned - Freeform, i scared myself, ill come back to edit, im kinda not sorry, its weird dont judge me, magical storm, mentioned blood, mentioned human eating, scary chenle, snacks, they're only best friends here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltywithoutacrown/pseuds/royaltywithoutacrown
Summary: It's the first night of spring break, and there's a huge storm.Chenle stays the same, though the others... might have changed quite a bit.But why?
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	"Oh, but I did eat something!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a TikTok: @peacock.kid {saved 02/14/2021} 
> 
> Started 12:46 am, 02/15/2021, Finished 5:56 pm, 02/22/2021
> 
> I suggest listening to Tonight you belong to me by Patience & Prudence on repeat while reading this. You'll see why.

“Last day of school before spring break!” Jisung sang as he ruffled Chenle’s hair. The shorter swatted his hand away roughly, but he had a grin on his face, proving that he didn’t actually mind at all. 

“Yup! And Sungie, this time, don’t leave all of your homework until the last day to do where you’ll call me panicking at ungodly hours of Sunday asking for help, like last time.” 

Jisung pouted and Chenle stuck his tongue out in retaliation, but they both knew full well that Jisung was, in fact, going to do exactly that. 

The bell rang, and they parted ways, running through the sea of students also trying to get to class.

✾

The two walked home together, as they had done every day without fail for the past two years of high school. 

Jisung was humming, his backpack bouncing lightly on his back as he skipped ahead, excited because now, there was going to be no school for a whole week. Chenle just shook his head and smiled, easily catching up with the other.

Slipping an arm around Jisung’s waist, he effectively slowed the other down to a normal walking pace. He then moved his arm up to the taller’s shoulders. 

It was a bit uncomfortable for him, because of the apparent height difference, but then Jisung started to play with his dangling fingers, and Chenle suddenly didn’t mind the way his arm was at an awkward 60-degree angle at all. 

He started humming, Jisung joining in with him, singing an octave lower since the younger had gone through some different type of puberty and his voice was already incredibly deep for someone the age of 16. (Again, not that Chenle minded- in fact, he found it quite attractive, thank you very much.)

A few minutes later and they were both standing on Chenle’s front porch, belting out whatever jumbled lyrics they could remember with their whole hearts. The song ended; Jisung holding out the last note while Chenle kept adjusting his pitch, trying to harmonize. Eventually, Jisung ran out of breath and they both collapsed in onto each other, giggling and out of breath.

“Oh yeah!” Jisung gasped, “I totally forgot to ask you! So apparently, there’s gonna be a huge thunderstorm tonight! And the hyungs are gonna come over to my house to stay the night! We’re gonna have snacks and watch some movies, so, you wanna join?” He looked at the other boy hopefully, panting slightly. 

Chenle hesitated for a moment, biting his lip while he thought. 

Did he have any plans tonight? 

Finally, he shook his head.

“Sorry Sungie, I can’t come over this time. But I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” 

Jisung puffed his cheeks out, pouting, but then straightened up with a teasing smile. 

“Lele, what do you even have to do? You literally live alone. And all the friends that you have are all gonna be at my place tonight! What are your ‘plans’, hm?”

Chenle rolled his eyes and giggled, then lightly shoved his best friend.

“I’m actually a good student, you know. I’m going to finish all my homework today. Plus, I told my parents we could FaceTime tonight. You know how long those phone calls can get! And it’s ok! You guys have fun.” 

Jisung huffed, but yes, he did know how long those phone calls Chenle has with his parents could get. 

Once, they hadn’t called in over a month, and to make up for it, proceeded to FaceTime for 42 hours straight. The call had only ended when Chenle didn’t want to charge his phone while on call for the third time because he was scared that the little device overheating to the point where he had to wear gloves just to hold it meant that it was going to blow up and ultimately be the cause of his death (“Cause that’d look so dumb on my medical records!” “Yah, are you dumb? That’s not gonna kill you. It wasn’t going to blow up in the first place!” “Hey! Respect your elders! Not like you’re much better with technology than me anyways.”) 

“Alright then, have fun, you loner. At least I’ll know you already have your homework done for me to copy. I’ll see you tomorrow? 11:00 am by the trash dump? I can bring the hyungs too.”

Chenle smiled, showing his teeth. “Sure! It’ll be cool to see the hyungs not in the hallways looking like the living dead! See you by the trash dump then!”

“The trash dump™” wasn’t a trash dump. It was actually a little clearing in the forest surrounding the town, right on the edge of the lake. For some reason, little trinkets and other odd objects wound up there, littering the area with ‘trash’. There could be actual trash, like empty cigarette packs, or there could be small treasures, like a battered old bag of glass marbles, each made intricately to look like a planet in the solar system. 

Their friend group had stumbled upon it by accident one night, flashlight sweeping across the area as the seven friends hovered around. They had immediately deemed it their main place for meeting up after Mark had found an older version of their school math textbook. 

However, it wasn’t just any textbook. Before tossing it, the owner had first chopped it in half, burned the edges, and crumpled every single page. Then they finally decided it had gotten what it deserved, seemingly throwing it in the trash.

The friends had developed great respect to whoever it was that committed General Mathematics 6th Edition murder, for they all would’ve done the same, if not for the school making a new rule to return all textbooks so the next year they could reuse them. 

Each had left their own marks on their textbook, though.

Chenle had highlighted random sentences on every other page, then proceeded to write “lol” in the margins.

Jisung had doodled optical illusions every few pages, right in between the words and images, hoping to give an unsuspecting student a headache as they did their work.

Jaemin had spilled coffee on his multiple times, making sure that not only were the pages stained, but they were also weirdly stiff.

Jeno’s had been the most tedious, folding each and every page in some way or another. 

Renjun’s was also quite tedious, although more so for the person who would get his textbook after him. He had pasted post-its everywhere, on every page, sticking out the edges, covering most of the text. Even on the covers. The only part that wasn’t completely covered were the pages at the end; the answer key.

Haechan had gone in with a permanent marker and created characters from the diagrams. Triangles become cats, squares became frogs, and graphs became slides with little insects zooming about.

Mark had done the least out of all of them, but that didn’t mean he was nicer. He had meticulously gone through the pages, whiting-out certain numbers and replacing them with fake ones. 

In conclusion, they all detest math with a passion. 

Jisung grinned, waving as he made his way out of Chenle’s front yard.

Chenle watched him leave, making sure Jisung had crossed the street safely before making his way inside.

✾

It was 10:49 pm, and Chenle had already completed all of his homework. 

He was bored.

Yawning, he stood up and stretched, then looked out the window. 

The wind was blowing violently, bending the trees so much they looked like they were about to be ripped out of the ground and fly up into the sky. The rain was coming down heavily, turning the dips beside the road into mini pools and rivers. Clouds covered the sky, and even if he turned off all the lights inside and squinted, Chenle couldn’t make out the houses just a little bit down the street. 

It was definitely a bad storm. 

He sighed, deciding to go downstairs for a snack. 

He had felt bad when he’d lied to Jisung, he didn’t have a call scheduled with his parents. 

Welp. Nothing to do about that now. He did have plans, but judging on the weather, he was probably going to have to cancel them. Pity. 

Going into the basement, he grabbed a jar of food.

Sitting down at his kitchen table, laziness through the roof, Chenle got a fork and started eating right from the jar.

He smiled as he chewed, savoring the taste with every bite he took. 

✾

The next morning was beautiful, a very noticeable difference from the previous night. 

Dew sat on every blade of grass and on every leaf, making the wildlife almost seem like it was shimmering.

The air smelled fresh, and the insects were starting to come out from where they were hiding; a ladybug resting on the edge of a gutter, and a butterfly flittering around from flower to flower.

Chenle took his time getting ready, he knew that he was going to be earlier than the others anyways. 

Knowing them, he was probably going to be way earlier than the others.

He wandered over to the clearing, occasionally nodding at a neighbor or a classmate from school. 

Upon arriving, he noticed that there were a few more items that had made their way into the ‘dump’ over the course of the storm, but he paid them no mind, knowing that he’ll have plenty of time to go through them later when everyone else arrived.

Sitting on his jacket, he pulled out his phone, ready to wait.

✾

“Chenle! So sorry we’re late! We had to deal with- wait, you look normal!”

Chenle looked up, seeing Jisung and the rest of the group walking into the clearing. 

He pocketed his phone, standing up. 

Then, he noticed something.

Jisung’s hair was a very light orange, a stark contrast to his natural dark brown. Apart from that, he also looked… a bit transparent.

Looking behind Jisung, the rest of his hyungs came over, and they all looked… well…

Jaemin had bright blue hair, with highlights of purple. His fingertips, nose, and the tips of his ears also had a slight blue tint to them, as if they had been stained with some sort of juice. 

Jeno had blond hair, and his skin looked even paler than it usually was.

Renjun had pinkish-orange hair, and his skin looked tanner than usual. 

Haechan’s hair was mostly blond, but he had lots and lots of highlights in every color of the rainbow. His fingertips were tinted the colors of the rainbow, and his skin looked like someone had dumped a can of glimmering pearl powder onto it.

Mark sported a head of light pink hair, and he looked mostly normal otherwise, although he had always been heavily against dying his hair, so Chenle didn’t understand why he had suddenly dyed his hair, especially such a noticeable color.

“Uh…” 

They all stared at him for a few moments, and he suddenly felt a little self-conscious, considering the fact that he was the only one who didn’t look different.

Finally, Jisung spoke.

“Uhm, well, apparently the storm last night might have… done something? We all look like whatever we ate last night. I had gummy bears, Jaemin hyung had those Earth gummies or whatever they’re called, Jeno hyung had mint gum, Renjun hyung had barbeque chips, Haechan hyung had ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, and Mark hyung had a strawberry flavored lollipop.”

Wait. What?

Chenle stared at them. 

Jisung sighed. “Why don’t we sit?”

✾

A little while later, and Chenle sat back as he watched everyone else bicker. They were arguing over theories on how to get them back to normal, and the conversation ranged from “Let’s just eat the same snacks again” (Mark) to “We should go with it and wait until the next big storm, I look good anyways” (Haechan). 

Jisung sat with Chenle, leaning back. Chenle glanced over at Jisung, only to see the other already looking back at him. Jisung took the opportunity to then speak up.

“You didn’t eat anything last night, right? Is that why you look the same? You loner, you should’ve come last night!”

Chele faced the younger properly then, smirking as he put his blood-stained teeth on display.

"Oh, but I did eat something!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :D
> 
> "People aren't worth trusting, even my shadow leaves when the darkness gets me."  
> \- Ibn Taymiyyah
> 
> "Fears are beautiful things. Darkness is a blanket, warm and inviting; blood is an art form, a gift no one ever appreciates. Death is just another stage in life, letting you take a rest after a long time of living."  
> \- Yours truly, Yuxin


End file.
